(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an applying device, an agent, and a transport device.
(ii) Related Art
In the related art, regarding an image forming apparatus, in accordance with diversified user needs, as a recording medium to form an image thereon, it is required to form an image on a special recording medium such as a so-called label paper having an adhesive layer which is formed of an adhesive in an intermediate portion thereof, in addition to plain paper.